javagymbayernfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Java lernen: Kompilieren und Ausführen
Hauptprogramm Wie bereits gesagt, besteht ein Java-Programm aus mehreren Klassen. Um festzulegen, wo das Programm beginnen soll, gibt es häufig das Hauptprogramm. Das Hauptprogramm ist somit die erste Methode im Programm. (Anmerkung: In BlueJ ist ein Hauptprogramm nicht unbedingt erforderlich) Der Code für das Hauptprogramm ist in jedem Programm gleich und sieht folgethumb|298px|Eine Klasse (grün hinterlegt) mit Haupt/Main-Programm (gelb hinterlegt)ndermaßen aus: public static void main(String[] args) ' '{ }''' Rechts sieht man das Programmfenster mit der Klasse Hauptprogramm. Die Klasse umfasst alles in den äußeren geschweigten Klammern (grün hinterlegt). DARIN befindet sich das Hauptprogramm Main, das seine eigenen geschweiften Klammern hat. Diese umfassen den Code des Hauptprogramms, der hier noch nicht vorhanden ist. '''Wichtig: Alle Anweisungen die im Hauptprogramm ausgeführt werden sollen, müssen in den gelben Bereich der inneren geschweiften Klammern geschrieben werden! Der erste Befehl Damit unser Programm auch etwas tut, wählen wir einen einfachen Befehl aus, der nichts anderes tut, als die Worte "Hallo Welt" auszugeben. Dieser Ausgabe Befehl lathumb|left|302px|Klasse mit Main-Programm und dem Befehl zur Ausgabe von "Hallo Welt!"utet: System.out.print(" Text "); aber wir wollen nicht " Text " ausgeben, sondern "Hallo Welt!", also geben wir ein: System.out.print("Hallo Welt!"); Links ist der gesamte Code noch einmal dargestellt. Aussen die Klasse (grün hinterlegt) darin die Main-Methode (gelb hinterlegt) und darin der gewünschte Befehl (weiß hinterlegt). Dieses Programm würden wir nun gerne ausprobieren. Kompilieren Damit das Programm ausgeführt werden kann, muss es vom Java Übersetzer (englisch compiler) zunächst einmal in den Zwischencode übersetzt (kompiliert, englisch: to compile) werden. Hierzu bietet BlueJ zwei verschiedene Möglichkeiten.thumb|320px|Das Code-Fenster mit dem Compile-Button. Das Programm wurde erfolgreich kompiliert. *Im Code-Fenster gibt es links oben den Button Compile, ein Klick und die Klasse wird kompiliert. Hat man alle Befehle richtig geschrieben, so erscheint dann unten die Meldung: Class compiled - no syntax errors (Klasse kompiliert, keine Schreibfehler) *Im Hauptfenster kann man einzelne Klassen per Rechtsklick => Compile kompilieren oder alle zusammen über den Compile-Button auf der linken Seite des Fensters. thumb|left|320px|BlueJ-Hauptfenster mit Compile-Button. Links ist das Hauptfenster dargestellt, der Compile-Button ist durch den roten Pfeil markiert. (1) Das Hauptprogramm ist bereits kompiliert, da die Klassenkarte durchweg orange und nicht gestreift ist. (2) Die Klassen Blubb und KommentarKlasse wurden noch nicht kompiliert, da die Klassenkarten schräg gestreift sind. (3) Bei der Kompilierung der Klasse Bla ist ein Fehler '''aufgetreten, was man am '''roten Ausrufezeichen an der Klassenkarte erkennt. Syntax-Fehler Wenn der Kompiler den Code nicht übersetzen kann, dann liegt das daran, dass der Programmierer einen Syntax-Fehler, also quasi einen Rechtschreib oder Grammatikfehler gemacht hat. Computer sind dumm und wenn man sie programmiert, muss man sich sehr exakt an die Regeln der Programmiersprache halten, sonst verstehen sie nicht, was sie tun sollen. Java gibt für jeden Fehler eine Fehlermeldung aus. Ausführen des Hauptprogramms thumb|left|302px|Ausführen des ProgrammsUm das Hauptprogramm nun auszuführen, macht man einen Rechtsklick auf das Hauptprogramm '''und wählt '''void main aus. Im folgenden Fenster klickt man auf OK oder drückt die Enter-Taste. thumb|180px|Dialog einfach mit OK oder Enter bestätigen Als Resultat erscheint das sogenannte Terminal, also das Ausgabefenster mit dem auszugebenden Text: Hallo Welt! thumb|282px|BlueJ-Ausgabefenster (Terminal) mit dem Text: Hallo Welt